The present invention relates to a character coloring control method, a game device, and an information storage medium.
As technology for generating a realistic game image, JP-A-2001-167291 discloses technology in which an underlying texture mapping object OB1 and a discolored mark representation object OB2 on which a discolored mark texture is mapped are provided, and the objects are drawn to overlap while changing the transparency of the discolored mark representation object OB2.
According to the technology disclosed in JP-A-2001-167291, since the objects are drawn using the discolored mark representation object OB2 on which the discolored mark texture is mapped in advance, it is difficult to control discoloration for each portion of the object. Specifically, a portion to be discolored or the type of discolored mark cannot be changed according to the motion of the object.
Therefore, when applying the above technology to a sports game or the like, a problem occurs in which a character is uniformly and monotonously discolored, whereby the provided game image lacks reality to some extent.